<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star crossed lovers on a moonlit evening by Ace_of_hearts301</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116374">Star crossed lovers on a moonlit evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301'>Ace_of_hearts301</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Inspired by Music, Kinda, M/M, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One last evening Shuichi and Kokichi have a final conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star crossed lovers on a moonlit evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was a little inspired by the hero and villain duet by Natalie Chavez so if you want to go check that out go for it but you don't need to listen to it to understand the whole plot of this fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was cold, nipping harshly though the shirt Shuichi thought would have been enough for tonight. He didn’t know exactly where he was walking to, nowhere really, he just needed a moment of air. So how? How did he wind up here of all places? Why did he have to, is the real question. He had been avoiding this area for so long yet he still ended up back here once again. The classroom was as dark as the same day he first woke up in it. The light of the moon streaming in in thick beams, and there he stood, in the center of the chaos with desks surrounding him as though they alone could protect him, was Kokichi Ouma. He glanced up when Shuichi closed the door behind him.</p><p>“Hello, love.” He muttered quietly, mostly to himself though Kokichi had heard him well enough. “What are you doing out this late at night?” Kokichi shot him a smile, one he knew was fake.</p><p> “I could ask you the same, detective.” He took a seat atop one of the desks behind him, crossing his legs as he stared at the boy in front of him. “Why are you out?”</p><p>“I can’t sleep, too much going through my mind.” Shuichi shrugged, it wasn’t a complete lie, in fact it was mostly the truth. Sleep had been escaping him for the past three hours, thoughts of what they would be doing tomorrow running through his mind along with all the ways it could go wrong. But that wasn’t all. He was also thinking about the short boy who sat in front of him. “And, I was thinking of you.”</p><p>“Oh boy, here we go again. You really are the worst liar Saihara-chan.” He scoffed at the detective's obvious lie.  Of course, it had to be a lie, what else could it be. Certainly not the truth as that would imply actual feelings between the two which was completely unacceptable. </p><p>“That wasn’t a lie and you know it Kokichi.” Shuichi countered. <em>Rude.</em> Kokichi thought to himself. <em>I’m trying to have some self loathing commentary thank you very much. </em> “Kokichi, is what we had nothing?” He never noticed before how pretty Shuichi’s eyes looked in the moonlight. How they shone like honey in the sunlight, how they reflected the light like ocean waves sending a deep gold back. </p><p>He almost forgot how pretty Shuichi looked.</p><p>“Oh come now Shuichi, just admit it, you hate me just like everyone else.” </p><p>“No, Kokichi, you know I can’t lie that well. Just come back, I know we can all help you, you don’t have to do this.” He watched as Shuichi stretched out his hand to him, smiling gently. “Just come back, we can get out of here, together.” He didn’t respond for quite a long time</p><p>Laughter. A loud, cackling, extremely fake laugh echoed in the small mostly empty room. </p><p>“What, do you think you’re a hero? That all of this will just end in such a perfect little happy ending?” He watched as Shuichi’s smile fell the more he spoke. He… couldn’t seem to stop himself. “You know, Kaede tried to do the same thing, look where she is now.” He teased, forcing back the vile tears from his eyes. </p><p>“You aren’t the villain they think you are, Kokichi. You have a heart, I should know of all people.” </p><p>“You know nothing about me.” He shot back with a snarl. “What about that time you left me in the hall to bleed out?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Kokichi.” He heard the other mutter though he heard it still in the silence of the room. Shuichi’s eyes were glistening, glazed over with tears. He couldn’t stop himself.</p><p>“What about all the nights you left me alone when I needed you most?!” He could feel his own tears threatening to fall.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Shuichi was fully crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks as guilt overtook him. He didn’t know Kokichi felt like this, if he was just allowed to help, maybe…</p><p>“You know nothing about me. You will never understand why I am doing this.” </p><p>Silence swept over them, a crushing tension filling the room and causing Shuichi to almost stop breathing for a while. It felt heavy. Standing mere feet away from Kokichi and feeling years away from him. Hand still left hovering in the space between them. It was all he could do to take a deep breath.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be this way.” Kokichi did not look up from the ground, still as a statue. “We can help you, just… talk to me. Trust me. You don’t have to be the villain in this story.” </p><p>“So, we’re doing this again, huh?” He shot the detective a smile, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “You, playing the hero as always, while I am left in the darkness. In class trials you push aside everything I say so you can be the good guy.”</p><p>“You know that’s not true Kokichi, I’m trying to help you-“</p><p>“HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?! No one can help me Shuichi, I’m destined to be the villain in this story, the mastermind.”</p><p>“...Then when about us?” Kokichi could feel as his heart shattered, the look in Shuichi’s eyes, the hand now lowered to his side that once was offered to him in love and trust. “Were all those times a lie. You once held my hand, kissed me like you meant it. Even you wouldn’t be able to fake that.” </p><p>Kokichi didn’t stop him as he walked forward. He didn’t stop the other when he reached out to hold one hand in his much colder ones, ones he would teasingly place on his back in the early mornings that would, without fail make him jolt away. Those same hands that held his face, or back, or neck, or anything else while locked in heated make out sessions. He watched in a silent numbness as Shuichi leaned down, only stopping when a hand landed on his shoulder.</p><p>“...You really think I could ever love you?” Shuichi instantly backed away, eyes widened in horror and sadness. If Kokichi hadn’t locked up his heart enough he may have shown his true feelings. “...Get out of here, I never want to see you again. I hate you.” He muttered but it was enough. He couldn’t do anything as Shuichi turned to walk out, he felt numb.</p><p>When Shuichi finally shut the door Kokichi felt a single tear roll down his face. He reached up to wipe it away only for another to quickly take its place. Thick and heavy tears that he couldn’t stop. He crumpled to his knees as he covered his face and sobbed.</p><p>Shuichi barely made it down the full hallway before he suddenly felt dizzy, leaning one arm against the closest wall to him covering his mouth to fight back the sudden nausea. He felt himself begging to fall and didn’t fight it. He landed on his knees, hard, one hand on the ground to get some semblance of stability. He couldn’t fight back anymore. Loud sobs echoed through the empty hall as he cried. When he found the strength he leaned against the wall with both legs pulled up to his chest.</p><p>The next day everything changed. The two were distant as they argued in front of the door to the outside. Shuichi, saying words he would forever regret. </p><p>The day after Shuichi walked into the hanger and froze. Deep down he knew who it was. He just didn’t want to believe it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>